


The Adventures of Danny Lawrence and Rick the Floating Skull

by doshegotthebooty



Series: Rick The Floating Skull [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Rick The Floating Skull Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doshegotthebooty/pseuds/doshegotthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wakes up to find a floating, flaming human skull wafting through her bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Danny Lawrence and Rick the Floating Skull

Maybe it’s just Silas U, but let’s be real, this is weird.

Danny wakes up this morning and yep, something definitely smells like fire, which is normal. Maybe a laundry gnome forgot to empty a lint trap,

maybe the ‘paper mache volcano into an actual volcano’ experiment for the alchemy club was a success. But no, this is weird. Danny wakes up,

looks to her left and sees a floating, flaming human skull, moving very slowly through her room. Like, really slowly. It’ll probably take all day

just to get across her room. Can’t she have one normal birthday at Silas?

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO MAKE A CONTRACT, DANNY LAWRENCE?” The skull cries.

“Um. Can you run that by me again?”

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO MAKE A CONTRACT, DANNY LAWRENCE?”

“Okay, just making sure.”

“SO YOU WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A CONTRACT, DANNY LAWRENCE?”

“I’m not sure yet, Skull dude.”

“MY NAME IS RICK.”

“Okay, Rick. Rick the Floating Skull. Has a nice ring to it.”

“I AGREE, DANNY LAWRENCE.”

“So Rick, why are you here?”

“TO MAKE A CONTRACT, DANNY LAWRENCE”

“Wow, who knew. What kind of contract, Rick?”

“ANY WISH YOUR HEART DESIRES, DANNY LAWRENCE.”

“Can you get rid of broody vampires, Rick?”

“IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WISH, DANNY LAWRENCE. WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE VAMPIRE YOU WISH TO EXTERMINATE.”

“Whoa there Rick, slow down. I’m not sure I actually want to get rid of Carmilla.”

“IS THE ONE YOU WISH TO EXTERMINATE NAMED CARMILLA KARNSTEIN, DANNY LAWRENCE?”

“Let me get back to you on that.”

“I CANNOT EXTERMINATE CARMILLA KARNSTEIN, DANNY LAWRENCE.”

“Oh, and why’s that, Rick?”

“I CANNOT DISCLOSE THIS, DANNY LAWRENCE.”

“I got you, Rick. I’ll be back to let you know about the contract, okay bud?”

“YES, DANNY LAWRENCE. I WILL SEE YOU SOON. WE WILL MAKE A CONTRACT, DANNY LAWRENCE.”

 

Danny doesn’t knock on Carmilla and Laura’s door, but she wishes she had.

“UGH! I didn’t need to see that Hollis.”

The two roommates rip apart. Danny gags.

“Sorry Danny. What’d you need from me?” says Laura, Carmilla still kind of on her neck.

“Not you, I need the cat thing.”

“Carmilla?”

“No, the other cat thing.”

“What do you want, nitwit.” Carmilla sighs, pulling away from Laura.

“I have things to do. And you have a way of killing the mood, Lawrence.”

“What’s with Rick, suckie?”

“Oh, is my dear Ricky with someone as simpleminded as you?”

“I wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t. I don’t want to see all of this.” She waves her hand in their general direction.

“Well, do you want to make a contract or not?”

“What the hell, bloodbreath?”

“It’s a birthday present.”

“Oh, Thanks for thinking of me.” Danny rolls her eyes

Carmilla shrugs, “If you don’t like him, I’ll take him back. But you only get this opportunity once. And this time, there are almost no consequences.”

“Almost?”

“You may have to give part of your soul to Rick, but that’s hardly anything. Honestly, I’m surprised you still have yours.”

Laura giggles behind her.

Danny gives her a look and goes back to Carmilla. “Anything I want. Anything?”

“It’s our gift to you. Happy Birthday.”

 

“Hey Rick, I’m back.”

“HELLO, DANNY LAWRENCE. ARE YOU READY TO MAKE A CONTRACT?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Rick.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a series? I'm thinking of maybe doing all the characters at Silas?


End file.
